Living in The Moment
by hyesang-nim
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATED] Satu titik titik..dua titik titik..tiga titik titik... Ini cerita hubungan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. SSttt jangan berisik, nanti ketauan, langsung intip aja yu? KOOKV uke! V / Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : This is it

 **WARNING!**

 **Bahasanya gak baku. Gue-lo.**

Happy Reading my Honey(s)!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NEVERMIND I'LL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU~~~"

DUK

DUK

"WOY KIPER! OVER KE SINI!"

"SATU DUA CHEESE~"

"WOY BAGONG! BALIKIN PULPEN GUEEEEEEE"

Begini lah keadaan kelas gue kalo lagi gak ada guru, bising. Ada yang main bola di depan lah, ada yang lagi selfie di pojok, makan kripik, nyanyi-nyanyi bareng temennya, dan ada yang diem aja, gue salah satunya. Bukannya gue anak introvert, bukan, gue cuman lagi males aja, gak ada mood. Wajarlah, lagi remaja, mood naik turun tanpa alesan.

Sebenernya tadi dikasih tugas sebelum ditinggal sama guru, tapi dia ga nyuruh dikumpulin, yaudah, beginilah jadinya. Gue ngeliatin anak-anak yang lagi maen bola, si jeka, suga, hoseok, sama jimin. Si jeka tau kan? Si Jungkook, tapi anak-anak kelas manggil dia jeka, ya gue ikutin.

"eh eh boleh minta tolong gak?" ada yang nepok-nepok bahu gue dari belakang, gue noleh. "Apa?"

Dia Wendy, anak cewe yang keliatannya pendiem tapi beuuuhh terkenal di socmed. Mulai dari facebook ke instagram. "fotoin gue pas lagi baca ya, nih, ambilnya jangan cuman sekali." Kata dia sambil nyengir terus ngasihin hp Oppo R7 nya ke gue.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Ganti jadi landscape

Klik

Klik

Klik

Klik

"Noh tujuh kali" Kata gue males sambil ngembaliin hpnya. Dia ngecek hasil jepretan gue yang biasa-biasa aja sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tinggal diedit-edit dikit, ntar lo gue tag, harus dilike ye." "Gausah, gue iklas."

"wkwkwk yodah, gue bayar pake permen karet ya, nih, big babol rasa jeruk."

"sama-sama" gue ambil aja tu permen karet, rejeki.

Oh iya, gue Taehyung, anak kelas 2 SMA yang biasa-biasa aja, ga terlalu pinter dan gak terlalu bodo juga. Masuk jurusan ips karna pobia sama fisika. Anaknya cakep, baek, ramah, rajin menabung pula. Tertarik? Ketik reg spasi taelovers kirim ke—

Dug

"adoh!"

"wkwkwk sori sori, ga sengaja" si jimin minta maaf sambil bawa bolanya, "tenang, masih mancung ko" tereak suga sambil ngetawain gue, si jeka sama hoseok juga, sialan kan.

"tenang! Ga sakit ko" tereak gue sambil ngelus-ngelus idung, lumayan sakit sebenernya. mereka lanjut main lagi.

"Eh idung lo kena—uwaaah!"

Byur

"Anjir padahal jarak lo sama gue masih rada jauh" gumam gue sambil meratapi baju seragam gue yang udah berwarna pink sebagian gara-gara ketumpahan jus jambunya mark.

"gue anter ke kamar mandi deh!"

"gausah! Gue bisa sendiri"

Gue berdiri dan jalan keluar, gak lupa ngerjain anak yang lagi main bola dulu bentar terus lari keluar kelas sambil cengengesan, untung itu gue.

"Oy tae!"

Gue noleh, itu Zelo, sobat karib gue. Dia nyamperin, "kenapa lo? Kusut amat"

Pas dia udah rada deket gue lanjutin jalan, "jusnya si mark tumpah, pasti sengaja tu anak"

Dia masih ngikutin gue sampe ke kamar mandi, "kelas lo lagi kosong juga jel?"

"hooh, guru biologinya lagi studi banding jadi cuman nitipin tugas ke piket doang"

Gue ngebuka kemeja gue, "eh ngapain lo?" "gue mau nyuci ni baju lah" jawab gue males. Gue masih pake kaos putih, tenang.

Gue guyurin air keran ke kemeja gue, pas keliatan udah agak bersih gue peres. "jadi kusut lah bego" komentar jelo sambil ngerebut kemeja gue terus ngeguyurnya lagi pake keran. "basah dong?" tanya gue kesel, "kita jemur" "dimana?"

Dan akhirnya kita berakhir di atap sekolah buat ngejemur kemeja gue sambil tiduran, sebenernya silau, tapi gara-gara gue sama zelo tuh aneh, kita tetep di posisi kita. "eh iya gue punya permen karet, mau?" gue ngasih dia satu terus makan satu lagi buat gue.

"menurut lo geng motor itu gimana?" gue ngunyah permen karet gue kasar sampe lembek, pengen cepet-cepet buat gelembung. "Gatau, belom pernah rasain"

"kalau gue jadi anak geng motor gimana?" gue masih anteng ngunyahin permen karet, "gaakan peduli kayanya" "oh gitu ya..." gue niup permen karet gue. "lo napa sih? Gaje"tanya gue, dan emang bener, dia lagi gaje.

"Kenapa? Karna aku sayang kamu"

"Hah?"

"Gue bercanda bego"

Gue sama zelo ketawa dan akhirnya hening lalu tidur. untung udah ini jam istirahat.

"Oi oi bangun" gue ngerjapin mata gue, njir silaunya kebangetan. Gue meremin mata gue dulu bentar. "eh malah tidur lagi, bangun"

Gue ngegerem kesel terus bangun, "ngapain lo tidur disini sendirian?" gue nengok ke sana kemari. "gue tadi sama si jelo, ihanjir ditinggal"

Dan jungkook, anak yang bangunin gue cuman ketawa. "ada-ada aja lo"

"lah lo ngapain kesini?" tanya gue. "gue nyariin elo kunyuk" gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk dan gue langsung syok dengan mata melotot. Gue lari ke sudut atap terus batuk-batuk. Jungkook nyamperin gue terus mijit tengkuk gue.

"tae lo napa?" gue masih batuk-batuk dan gue udah muntah, tapi ga keluar isi. Mata gue udah berair. Jungkook narik bahu gue sambil masang muka cemas. "lo kenapa? Hamil?"

Plak

Gue tabok wajah cakep si jeka.

"permen karet" kata gue sambil nahan nangis. "Hah?"

"...ketelen"

Jungkook ngetawain gue, "duh rempong, gapapa kali cuman permen ini, udah yo balik ke kelas" dia langsung ngerangkul gue, "eh bentar" gue nahan perut dia biar ga maju, "apaan lagi tae-_-"

"btw kemeja gue mana?" jungkook ngangkat alisnya, "terbang."

"gua serius ojooon" "gue serius kunyuk, tuh"

Dan gue cepet-cepet lari liat ke bawah, bener, nyangkut di semak-semak. "awas jatoh" jungkook megangin tangan gue. "ih apaan sih lo megang-megang"

Teng teng teng

"jrit, ga sempet istirahat gue"

"wkwk itu bel pulang bloon. Udeh, jan bengong gitu, cabut yu"

Akhirnya gue turun dari atap bareng jungkook, "jek, ke kelas duluan aja, gue mau ngambil kemeja di halaman depan dulu" "sip!"

Gue lari sebelum kemeja gue dijadiin lap pel sama tukang bersih-bersih. Setelah itu gue pergi ke kelas lagi buat ngambil tas.

"Eh eh dikunci?!" dari kejauhan pintu kelas gue udah ketutup, gue lari kebirit-birit terus ngedorong pintunya kasar.

Braaak

"MET ULTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~"

Gue bengong.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Enam.

Tuj—

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAMI UCAPKAAAAAAN, SELAMAT SEJAHTERA KITA KAN DOAKAAAAAAN~ PIW WIT"

Mata gue udah panas, "BHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!" gue ketawa kenceng, cuman buat biar ga nangis. "GILA, LO PADA TAU HARI ULTAH GUE?! WKWKWKWK"

"OY masuk napa! Pegel nih gue megangin bolunya!" teriak zelo. Gue mau gamau masuk dan langsung pada nabokin gue. "adaw adaw.."

"KOREKNYA MANAAA?" tereak jimin heboh, "ini ini ambil di saku celana gue" kata zelo. Si jimin dengan semangatnya ngodok saku jelo. "AKH!" jelo ngejerit kea cewe/? Kayaknya ada yang kesenggol, bhahaha abaikan.

"wkwk sori sengaja" jimin ngikik terus nyalain lilin.

"make a wish dulu!" teriak amber sambil ngerangkul wendy yang lagi midioin, tu anak.

"semoga kita semua naik kelas. Hahuuftt" tereak gue lantang terus niup lilin.

Prokrpokrpok

"Kadonya mana?" tanya gue.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Jiah gaada ya.."

Kata gue pura-pura sedih. "Gue ada" kata jungkook, gue udah siap-siap nerima kado, tapi dia ga nyamperin gue, malah jalan ke belakang kerumunan terus narik kain yang nutupin papan tulis. Gue baru tau papan tulisnya ditutupin kain.

Sret

Waw..

Keren badai

Itu muka gue?

Ih ko ganteng ya?

Blam Sret sret trek

Tiba-tiba anak-anak yang lain nutupin pintu, ngegeserin gorden sama matiin lampu, gelap udah kelas gue.

'eh eh nyalain lagi lilinnya' kedengeran bisik-bisik, firasat gue mulai ga enak nih.

Ting (?)

Lilin nyala.

Satu-satunya pencerahan di kelas gue.

Jungkook yang bawa lilinnya jalan ngedeketin gue, tiba-tiba gue ngerasa orang-orang lenyap, sunyi bener dah.

"Gue udah naksir lo sejak lama..."

Jungkook jalan ngedeketin gue ala slow motion gitu. Demi, ini kea ritual pengusiran roh atau apa gitu. -_-

"Gue udah ngasih kode, tapi lo nya bloon ga peka-peka.."

"hoh?"

"Tapi itu ga matahin semangat gue, ga matiin api cinta gue buat lo, ga—"

"ANJIR INI ORANG-ORANG PADA KEMANA?!WOY JELO! BUNYI LO!" teriak gue, gue kikuk parah.

Jungkook udah deket banget sama gue, untung ditengah-tengah kita ada lilin, jadi gaakan ketubruk.

"gue suka lo, jadian yu?"

Ngok?

Pesss

Karna gue bernafas terlalu kuat, gue gasengaja matiin satu-satunya pencerahan di ruangan ini, mampos.

Gue diem, gamau jawab, kita pan sama-sama cowo, emang boleh?

"Tae? Lo masih idup?""Masih" jawab gue cepet.

"Sorry gue ga bisa konsen"kata gue jujur.

"Oke gue ulang. GUE SUKA SAMA LO, JADIAN YU?"

"jek? Sehat?"

Gue bisa denger si jungkook buang nafas kasar.

"gini jek. Lo kan cowo, gue juga cowo, masa kita jadian?"

"ini kan ff yaoi jadi gapapa kali pacaran sesama cowo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SORRY. REPLAY**

"gini jek. Lo kan cowo, gue juga cowo, masa kita jadian?"

"gue bakal sayangin lo"

"bukan gitu, tap—"

"gue bakal jagain lo"

"elah buk—"

"plis terima gue"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Gue mikir keras. Kalau ga diterima gue kasian, kalau diterima, apa gak dosa?

"gue itung sampe tiga ya. Satu titik titik.."

"eh eh ben—"

"dua titik titik..."

"jek plis—"

"tig—"

"IYA!GUE MAU JADIAN SAMA LO!"

Trek sret sret

"CIEEEEEE, SELAMAAAAAT!"

Muka gue udah merah asli. Anjir muka gue panas gini lah.

Syuuuuuuur

Gue ngerasa dingin, adem. Gue nengok, zelo ngeguyur gue pake air mineral dalam botol. "wkwk udah adem kan?" oke gue gapeduli. Gue noleh lagi ke jungkook yang lagi senyum manis banget ke manis gila pen ngejilat. Eh?

Gue liat dia ngegumamin kata 'makasih' sambil senyum sebelum dia meluk gue.

"CIEEEEEEE"

Lagi-lagi anak kelas gue+zelo ngeciein, aus bang aus.

"EH WENDY JANGAN DIUPLOAD AWAS LO!" gue ngelepasin pelukan jungkook kasar. "BHAHAHAHAHA"

.

"Harusnya yang ulang tahun tuh disenengenin, dimanjain, bukannya disiksa kea gini." Gue ngedumel sendiri, yaiyalah, kelas jadi ancor, lo tau sendiri kan, kalo anak muda nemu bolu krim bukannya dimakan malah dicolek-colekin ke muka orang? Ada yang jatoh ke lantai lah krimnya terus keinjekan sepatu anak-anak lalu menyebar.

"gue malah bersyukur, kita jadi bisa berduaan haha" kata jungkook sambil ngepel dibagian sisi kanan kelas gue kirinya. Gue diem ga jawab, mendingan konsen ngebersihin ni kelas daripada gue salting.

"btw lo ga kepaksa kan nerima guenya?"

Gue mikir dulu, kalo ga mikir dulu pasti gue langsung ngejeplak 'kepaksa banget elah, gue kasian sama lo kalo ditolak'

"Ga kepaksa juga sih, apaan ya namanya, bingung gue"

Wah ada noda bandel, gue gosok sampe bersih, apaan tuh ya kira-kira.

"gue ngerti, lo pasti kaget kan" gue nengok ke jungkook, serius amat dia ngepelnya.

"boong kalo gue jawab ga kaget"

Jungkook ketawa dan akhirnya kita dipertemukan di bagian depan ruang kelas. Cie.

"kayanya harus dipel sekali lagi, masih licin lantainya" kata jungkook sambil ngegesekin sepatunya ke lantai. "Cape jeeeek"

"daripada temen kita besok pada kepeleset?"

"daripada gue encok?"

"Berbuat baik diawal jadian itu bawa berkah" kata dia sambil ngacak rambut gue. Jangan lupain senyumnya itu. Ahahahahaha gue kalah.

"okedeh"

"Akhirnyaaaa yo pulang" gue ngambil tas gue yang udah ada di luar kelas. Jungkook nutupin pintu terus ngunciin pintunya. "Tapi balikin dulu kunci kelasnya ke bu nichan ya"

"Cobaan apalagi, plis kaki gue udah gempor jek"

Dan ngeselinnya jungkook cuman nanggepin pake ketawa terus ngerangkul gue. Bisa apa gue.

"kok jam segini baru ngembaliin kunci?" tanya bu nichan sambil beres-beres di kantinnya. "abis di pel dulu bu, gila cape" ceplos gue apa adanya. Bu nichan nyamperin kita sambil ngambil kuncinya. "yaudah bu, kita pulang dulu ya, selamat sore" kata jungkook sopan, duh gue jadi malu.

Gue sama jungkook berbalik aja buat balik, "eh eh, nih ada es krim dua, lumayan, buat kalian." Cegat bu nichan sambil nyodorin dua cornetto rasa red velvet.

"wkwk gausah repot-repot bu" kata jungkook sambil ngambil es -malu bagong.

"ga repot-repot ko, besok es krimnya udah kadaluarsa, jadi daripada mubazir mending di sumbangin ke orang baik aja." Kata bu nichan lalu lanjut beres-beres.

Gue sama jungkook udah paliat-liat, nahan ketawa. Ngeselin sih bu kantinnya tapi dengan nada sama muka polos pas ngejelasin itunya loh, gakuku ganana/?

"gapapa, berkah" kata jungkook sambil ngasih satu es krimnya ke gue lalu ketawa kenceng banget. Untung udah di luar sekolah. "lo mau makan ni es krim jek?" jungkook ngangguk sambil nyobekin bungkusnya. "daripada mencarir"

Gue ikut buka es krim gue.

"uy?" gue noleh, "apa?" jungkook ngedehem dulu pelan, "boleh megang tangan lo ga?"

Hzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Terharu gue, mau megang tangan aja izin dulu:')

Gue ngangguk aja, ogah gue liat muka dia, mati di tengah jalan udah.

Akhirnya pulang jalan kaki sambil pegangan tangan, asalnya gue biarin dia aja yang megang, tapi lama-lama gue juga jadi pengen ikutan megang. Gaada salahnya kan? Wokwokwok

"eum jek, es krimnya aneh ya" kata gue sambil nyuapin potongan terakhir.

"aneh tapi diabisin, gapapa palingan juga besok diare"

"yang bener?" "gapapa, lo ga diare sendiri, haha"

"btw rumah lo dimana?" jungkook noleh dengan wajah bingung. "buat apa emang?" gue masang wajah bingung juga. "ya nganterin lo ke rumah?" jungkook ketawa sambil ngeratin genggamannya. "gak sayang, lo yang gue anterin"

Huanjir gue dipanggil sayang, gapapa sih sebenernya biasa aja.

"jek, gaakan naik bis aja? lama loh kalo jalan"

"oya? Selama gue nunggu lo peka ga?"

"..."

"wkwk bercanda oon. Yaudah cepetin jalannya."kata jungkook. Oke gue lebih rela dikatain yang jelek-jelek daripada sayang-sayangan hahahaha.

"lari aja gimana?" tanya gue sambil senyum lebar. "maraton aja gimana?" tanya jungkook sambil nyeringai. Dalam sekejap gue sama dia udah lari kaya dikejar anjing, gak sih, lebih kaya orang abis nyopet terus ketauan.

"Haahh...hahh...haahh.."

Gue sama jungkook udah pegangan ke pager rumah gue, gile, cape juga ternyata. "masuk dulu jek, minum dulu" kata gue sambil buka pager, masih ngos-ngosan tapi. "gausah, gue bawa bekel minum sendiri" "eh?"

Gue noleh dan udah liat dia ngeluarin tupperware warna biru. "yodah, selonjoran dulu deh?" jungkook ngegeleng sambil minum airnya, gue nelen ludah sendiri, gue juga aus._.

"kenapa ngeliatin? Mau?" gue langsung ngegeleng, "kaga, tinggal ambil gue mah"

Jungkook ngangguk sambil nyimpen lagi air minumnya. Terus kita malah saling ngeliatin muka satu sama lain.

Gue bingung, jungkook kapan jeleknya. Mukanya pasti selalu enak diliat, heran gue, apalagi kalo sore-sore cerah kaya gini, ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi, serasa liat apaan gue.

Dan gue mulai nginget-nginget lagi kira-kira jungkook dulu ngasih kodenya gimana, tapi gue blank, gaada tanda-tanda dia modusin gue, sumpah, palingan juga yang rada suka cari muka depan gue tuh suga, iya cari muka, banyak maunya dia.

"coy!"gue ngeliat jungkook heran, "apa?"

"gue mau pulang nih" gue ngangguk, "yaudah, awas kelindes tronton"

Jungkook mandang gue males terus ngebalik, "oke! Sampai ketemu di sekolah besok"

Gue ngeliatin dia sampe ga keliatan di belokan perempatan. Gue nabok pipi gue sendiri. "gue punya pacar? Ngakak" terus gue masuk ke rumah. Otak gue udah mulek kayanya.

.

"eh, ko muka kamu lebih jelek dari biasanya sih?" ibu gue, yang nyebelinnya minta dicemplungin ke kolam lele dumbo ngomen pas kita lagi makan malem bareng. "duh mah, kamu ngehina taehyung sama aja ngehina papah" ibu gue geleng-geleng, "engga pah, serius, hari ini beda" gue makan sup jagung buatan ibu gue males.

"muka si kaka emang kaya gitu kali mah, berati tiap hari dia jelek kalo gitu wkwk" tambah ade gue yang kea primata. makanan gue udah abis. "engga, hari ini ga ketulungan jeleknya, kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Gue ngambil sisa roti, masih laper. "yaiyalah, namanya juga orang idup mah" jawab gue males sambil ngunyah roti tawar. "kenapa bang? Utang di kantin udah numpuk? Hp lo ilang? Atau dikejar banci lagi?"

Uhuk.

"kepo lo prim" gue ngelahapin sisa roti gue yang ga dikit itu sekaligus.

"kalo kamu abis ditolak cewe tuh harusnya langsung konsul sama papah" aelah, nembak cewe aja kaga pernah pah, kata gue dalem hati.

"kalo kamu diapa-apain sama orang tuh bilang..." gue natep males ibu gue, apaan sih, diapa-apain apaan maksudnya tuh.

"Ck, kalian kaya gatau aja masalah anak sekolah, pasti ga jauh-jauh dari tugas, guru galak. udah jan mikir macem-macem." Cuap gue final terus berdiri, "prim, hari ini giliran lo yang nyuci piring kan? Mah pah aku duluan, banyak tugas"

Gue lari ke kamar mandi dulu. Gosok gigi, cuci muka, cuci kaki terus balik ke kamar gue. Gue selonjoran di sofa kamar gue sambil ngecek hp. Ada sms.

Sender : Jelo

BAHAHAHAHA CIEEE YANG BARU JADIAN, BESOK GUA TAGIH PEJENYA PAS ISTIRAHAT. BAWA UANG YANG BANYAK LO!

Gue buang nafas kasar terus nyimpen hp di bawah kaki gue. Udah ah mendingan ngejadwal terus tidur. sip.

.

Kaya biasa, gue dateng ke sekolah ga kepagian dan ga kesiangan. Gue jalan masuk ke sekolah, sebelum gue ke kelas, gue belok dulu ke kantin kaya biasa, beli permen kaki.

"yah bu, permen kakinya cuman 5 lagi?" tanya gue sambil ngeraup semua permennya, takut diambil orang. "iya, ibu belum belanja, palingan ntar pas istirahat ada lagi." Jelas si ibu, "okedeh, nih bu" selesai dari kantin gue jalan lewat lorong-lorong sambil ngemut permen.

"oy!" gue noleh, oh si zelo. "tumben lo baru dateng?" tanya gue, dia biasanya pan nyubuh. "gue telat bangun" jawab dia sambil ngerangkul gue. Gue ngambil satu permen kaki terus gue kasihin ke dia. "itung-itung peje" si zelo nyengir ngeledek, sumpah gue enek liat mukanya.

"haha ahayde. Ogah, masa cuman permen. Ini ngasih peje pertama kali dalam idup lu tong jadi jan cuman permen" gue naikin alis, "tapi ini gue iklas, lo gamau? Yaudah" "gue maunya duaaa" potong dia, yes. Daripada minta macem-macem kan.

Akhirnya kita pisah, jurusan ipa belok kanan, sedangkan gue harus naik tangga lagi. Gue jalan sante sampe kelas terus duduk di bangku biasa.

"'CAUSE I GIVE YOU ALL~~~~~~~~~~OF ME

AND YOU GIVE ME ALL~~~~~~~~OF YOU"

Bah, kea biasa, selalu aja ada yang karokean. Tapi plis, jangan yang mellow-mellow napa, masih pagi bruh.

"OY YANG BARU JADIAN! SINI GABUNG!" gue pura-pura ga denger, bisa aja yang baru jadian tuh bukan gue sama jungkook aja. Gue masang headset ke telinga gue terus tiduran.

"pagi kunyuk" gue kea denger sesuatu, gue noleh dikit. "oh, pagi juga jek"

Dia duduk di sebelah gue, tempatnya suga sambil mainin hp-nya. Gue balik tiduran. Wah..sejak kapan tembok jadi enak diliat gini ya.

"tambah tua lo jadi tambah pendiem ya nyuk" kata jungkook, gue ngangguk-ngangguk aja, males, gue bingung, gue ini kenapa.

"lagi dengerin apa sih? Asik banget kayanya" gue ngegeleng, "kaga, ini gaada bunyinya ko. Lagian di belakang pada lagi nyanyi-nyanyi juga" terus gue ngerasain ada yang ngelus-ngelus rambut gue, gue noleh lagi. "jek seriusan ini lagi banyak orang" "lo kenapa? Lagi badmood?" oke, ucapan gue gak ditanggepin.

Gue buang nafas kasar, "gatau jek, tiba-tiba gue kepikiran banyak hal" jungkook ngelepasin tangannya dari rambut gue terus ngegeser kursi suga buat ngedeket terus ikutan nempelin kepalanya di meja. Oke ini terlalu deket sebenernya.

"jangan banyak pikiran nyuk, nanti geger otak" kata dia sambil senyum, "bukannya geger otak tuh biasanya yang abis kejeduk?" dia ngegeleng. "buat lo mah kaga" "lo kok ngeselin?"

Teng Teng Teng

"Pacarannya dipause dulu oke, gue mau duduk, jek awas" jungkook nyolok pipi gue dulu sebelum pergi, lah..

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel istirahat, gue tiduran lagi, gue ngerasa cape, tapi cape apaan coba. "WEY ADA MAKANAAAAAAAAAN!" gue males sebenernya, tapi kalo makanan, bawaannya gue kepo, gue noleh. Bangkunya si jungkook udah diserbu aja. Gue liatin aja terus, terus keliatan si jimin keluar dari kerumunan sambil bawa donat dengan muka cerah seribu matahari. Dia duduk di meja guru sambil makan ntu donat.

Gue nelen ludah, gue juga mau...

"OY JEK KATANYA TAEHYUNG MAU!" teriak jimin, gue melotot, keanya ketauan gue barusan abis ngeliatin dia. Bhak, sejak kapan gue jadi kaum gengsiers gini?

"fitnah lu, gue mau kencing bukan mau donat" kata gue sambil pergi ke luar, dan kalo ga salah liat gue kaya liat si zelo diantara kerumunan tadi. Oke gapapa, ga heran, emang kaya anak setan dia.

Setelah selesai kencing di toilet, walaupun keluarnya dikit karna dipaksain, gue mikir sambil jalan, males ke kelas. Akhirnya gue pergi ke gereja. Masih di lingkungan sekolah, dan gue rada bersyukur juga sekolah gue nyediain gereja walaupun kecil.

Gue duduk di salah satu bangku, gue diem, dan tiba-tiba gue bingung kenapa gue kesini.

Yang jelas gue lagi gundah. Ceilah.

Akhirnya gue nangkupin tangan gue terus nutup mata. "Tuhan..sekarang umurku 17 tahun. Aku tua,"

Gue ngehembusi nafas pelan,"Aku gamau tua Ya Tuhan.. belum mau punya banyak masalah, belum mau berdiri sendiri, belum siap, pokoknya belum mau tua.."

Terus terang, ini yang selalu gue rasain. Setiap kali ulang tahun pasti bukannya seneng, malah jadi linglung. Rasanya pengen teriak, tapi kenapa. Rasanya pengen nangis, tapi kenapa. Rasanya pengen ngehajar orang, tapi siapa.

Bertambah tua itu ga asik, kalau bisa, pengen muda terus.

Gue gabisa ngucapin apa yang bikin gue kaya gini, gue gak bisa mikir kenapa gue bisa kaya gini, tapi selalu kerasa, itu gaenak, gue butuh orang yang bisa baca perasaan. Karna gue sendiri bingung sama perasaan gue sendiri.

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada angin lewat sama pintu kebuka. Gue tetep di posisi gue sambil merem, "hey, lagi ngapain?" gue lagi gamau diganggu, apalagi sama jungkook, bawaannya serba salah. Gue malu, bertingkah gak jelas di depan cowo gue. Gaje tau.

Gue bisa rasain dia duduk di sebelah gue. Gue tetep diem sampe beberapa menit gue jadi cape sendiri, gue buka mata aja. Dan gue liat jungkook lagi berdoa, gue ngehembusin nafas pelan terus berdiri dan pergi diem-diem dari situ.

Gue ngelirik jam tangan gue, istirahat masih 20 menit lagi. Gue belum siap sama keadaan bising kelas gue, gue musti lari kemana lagi coba. Diem di toilet? Ga elit, bau.

"mojok di atap yu?" gue kaget tiba-tiba ada yang ngerangkul gue, untung gue ga alay, jadi masih bisa stay di wajah datar walaupun melotot sepersekian detik. Gue ngangguk aja, gue juga gamau dikira ngehindar dari cowo gue kali. Egois kalo gitu.

Sesampainya di atap kita nemuin kotak terpangpang manis di sana. Jungkook ngajak gue duduk disana, terus dia ngebuka kotaknya. "gue sisain buat kita, nih" gue ngegeleng, "gue gamau, lagi males ngunyah" dia mandang heran ke gue, "ini bukan kode kan?" gue noleh lagi, "kode apaan?"

Jungkook senyum miring, "ya bisa aja lo mau gue ngunyahin donatnya terus gue transferin lewat ciuma—"

"gue gamau yang green tea, pengen yang tiramisu" jawab gue cepet, edan juga tu anak mikir kesitu.

Jungkook ngegigit gede donat green tea yang tadi disodorin ke gue sambil di tahan di mulutnya terus ngambil yang tiramisu buat gue.

Gue ambil dengan senang hati terus gue makan, ga muna, gue laper.

"kalo lo ada masalah, lo cerita aja, karna mulai dari kemarin lo itu cowo gue," akhirnya dia bersuara lalu gue noleh ke dia yang ternyata udah ngeliatin gue, "dan gue ngerasa bertanggung jawab atas lo." gue nelen potongan terakhir susah payah, gue susah ngedip, tatapan dia bener-bener ngunci.

Dia nyodorin lagi donat rasa oreo ke gue, gue terima lagi terus gue makan sambil liat ke lain arah. "gue malu kalo cerita." Kata gue sambil ngunyah cepet. Jungkook diem aja sambil makan, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"bukan malu sih, cuman gue sendiri aja bingung.." udah, gue putus asa. Gue pengen ngeluapin yang gue rasain ke orang, tapi gue gatau apa. Gaada maksud mendem, cuman gue sendiri gatau apa yang jadi inti masalah keenggaberesannya gue.

"jujur, gue sakit liat lo kaya gini" gue ngehela nafas frustasi, gue kaya gini bukan gara-gara jadian sama dia elah. Bukan. "Gini jek, jangan salah paham dulu, gue kayanya emang gak normal"

Dia noleh, "maksud lo?" gue liat ke atas dulu, mikir. "gue ga yakin lo bakal ngerti. Cuman, gue itu selalu aja ngerasa uring-uringan setiap sebelum atau sesudah ultah. Gue bingung, gue uring-uringan karna apa, tapi jujur, gue gakuat, gue jadi nakutin banyak hal yang gue sendiri gatau apa itu. Sumpah, gue gabisa ngejelasin"

Setelah ngomong gue langsung nyuapin seperempat donat disekaligusin. Jungkook diem denger apa yang barusan gue omongin, kayanya lagi mikir keras, mencerna kata-kata gaje gue.

"Gausah ditanggepin, yang jelas gue udah ngasih tau ke lo apa masalah gue, dan gue gabutuh solusi" bohong. Gue butuh sesuatu yang seengganya bikin gue tenang.

Jungkook ngedehem bentar terus ngebenerin posisi duduknya, "mau lagi?" tanya jungkook sambil ngasih donat yang diatasnya banyak keju. Gue ngangguk, 2 donat ga cukup buat perut gue.

"gue juga ngerasain apa yang lo rasain, rutin dateng setiap taunnya" kata jungkook sambil minum air mineralnya, lah muncul dari mana tu air?

"gue ngerasa pikulan gue itu bakal makin berat, makin banyak yang harus gue pertanggung jawabin, gue gaakan bisa sebebas tahun sebelumnya, gue bakal nemuin masalah orang dewasa yang jelas kontennya bertambah berat, gue takut gabisa ngehadapin itu, gue bakal ngerti lebih banyak hal lagi, dan gue gaakan seinnocent gue seperti tahun sebelumnya."

Tanpa sadar air mata gue netes, cepet-cepet gue apus. Jungkook noleh ke gue cepet, " lo nangis?" dia panik, gue ketawa pelan. "gue haus jek, jadi nangis" dia ngasihin aja air minumnya yang dikit lagi ke gue, gapapa lah, kerongkongan gue kering banget.

Sambil minum gue senyum kecil, ada perasaan lega, adem, seneng, dan campur aduk. Semua yang diucapin jungkook tadi itu apa yang gue rasain. Gue berasa nemu oasis di tengah-tengah gurun. Gue nyodorin botol kosong ke dia.

"tapi itu udah jadi siklus alam, tambah hari kita bakal tambah dewasa. Gaakan bisa dicegah, sekarang lo ambil positifnya aja deh. Dulu pas kecil kita susah dipercaya, mereka cuman bakal nganggap omongan bocah kaya angin lalu," senyumnya ke gue.

"punya kasur yang lebih luas buat guling-gulingan," tambah gue.

"bisa tidur diatas jam 8"

"gaakan ditahan-tahan buat ngelakuin apapun" gumam gue.

"punya sim"

"bisa ngibulin bocah" ucap kita bareng lalu ketawa kenceng.

"balik ke kelas yu, bentar lagi bel" ajak dia sambil nyubit hidung gue, gue berdiri sambil bawa kotak donat yang udah kosong terus buang ke pojok tempat sampah. "yuk!" jungkook cuman senyum liat gue terus kita jalan bareng menuju kelas.

Dan gue gabisa nahan senyum lebar gue.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG :'D**

 **Hahaha gatau kenapa lagi suka banget sama KookV couple. Dimataku mereka berdua tuh pasangan yang nganu banget(?) seru buat dijadiin lucu-lucuan. Aku juga gak tau kenapa pengen ngejadiin V uke terus, gatau, setiap liat dia, seganteng apapun dia, selalu keliatan manis dimata gue. ASTOGEH. Maaf kalau di fic ini aku pake bahasa non baku, hehehe.**

 **Haha, boleh minta reviewnya teman-teman?:D kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan sama aku yang notabenenya masih ancur banget dalam mencurahkan kata-kata jadi cerita:"" hehehe, byeee, see you in next chapter. If you like this fic._. /lambai-lambai/**


	2. Chapter 2

Mata gue berat banget, abis ngerjain pr inggris dilanjut ngegambar peta, halah otak gue butek alamak.

Drrrt drrrrt

Gue ngambil hp gue yang ngegeter, ah males, nomor ga dikenal. Gue simpen hp di samping kepala, pengen tidur tapi belom makan, laper.

Drrrt drrrrt

Gue tiduran di meja belajar sambil ngediemin hp yang ngegeter, berasa lagi dinina boboin gue.

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt

Makin lama kesel juga, gue liat lagi nomernya, weh nomer cantik, banyak angka samanya. Oke gue angkat, siapa tau aja dari orang cantik juga, eh.

"Halo?"

Gue najamin indra pendengaran, kedengeran suara krasak krusuk.

"Halo?" kata gue lagi, tapi gue malah jadi ga denger apa-apa.

"Halo? Kalo gada yang ngomong gue tutup nih teleponnya." Lalu gue denger kaya suara kejeduk, dengan sabar gue nunggu lalu gue tiba-tiba denger suara genjrengan gitar.

" _We're getting only older baby_ _  
_ _And I've been thinking about it lately_ _  
_ _Does it ever drive you crazy_ _  
_ _Just how fast the_ _night changes_ _  
_ _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_ _  
_ _Disappearing when you wake up_ _  
_ _But there's nothing to be afraid of_ _Even when the night changes_ _  
_ _It will never change me and you"_

"Maksud lo apaan nyanyi gitu, Jek?" gue yakin seratus persen itu si Jeka. Gue ga denger apa-apa lagi, buset gedek lama-lama gue. "Halo? Gue nanya dijawab napa." Mampos gue jadi galak, maklum, gue rese kalo lagi laper.

" _Ehm sorry barusan abis nyimpen gitarnya dulu, barusan lo nanya apa?_ " gue diem, pengen matiin teleponnya suer. Gue gada niatan buat ngomong lagi, males, jadi gue tunggu dia ngomong lagi aja.

" _Gue nemu lagu itu tadi di hp, dan gatau kenapa gue pengen nyanyiin itu ke elo._ " Gue ngangguk, "lumayan, yah lo bikin gue makin ngantuk." Kata gue sambil nguap. " _Lo mau tidur sekarang? Yah.."_

Gue ngeliat jam di kamar, udah jam 11, gue berdiri sambil jalan keluar kamar tanpa matiin telepon. "Mau makan dulu baru tidur." kata gue sambil turun tangga, " _Belum makan malem? Mau gue temenin?_ " gue ngerutin alis sambil nyalain lampu dapur.

"Lo mau dateng ke rumah gue?" tanya gue sambil ngambil air minum di dispenser. " _Kalo lo mau—"_ "Ga usah." Kata gue cepet, lah ngapain, rumah gue sama dia jauh broooo. Kedengeran si Jeka ngikik, gak gue hirauin, gue minum sampe abis air segelas.

" _Lagian gue bercanda,_ " gue maksain ketawa, "ahahaha lucu." Jawab gue pake wajah flat. Gue ngambil piring lalu jalan kearah rice cooker, duh nasinya dikit lagi, gapapa lah yang penting ada nasi.

"Gak tidur Jek?" tanya gue sambil jalan ke arah meja makan, ngambil lauk pauk disitu terus duduk. " _Mau nemenin lo makan dulu,_ " Gue ngangguk-ngangguk aja, " _gue lagi makan juga loh.."_ gue ngambil dua suap dulu baru jawab lagi, "Makan apa lu?"

Sllllrrrpp

" _pwopmwi wha fhanah_." Gue reflek ketawa, "wah popmie rasa apa?" tanya gue sambil ngambil ayam goreng yang baru. " _Keju, mau lo?_ " gue gigit paha ayamnya gede. "Wah rasa baru ya? Mauuuuuu" kata gue sambil ngunyah. " _Hahaha ayo sini, buka mulutnya, aaaaaa_ "

Gue reflek buka mulut gue sambil ngedeketin hp ke mulut, " Aaaaaaaa..."

"Kakak hpnya jangan dimakan."

Gue kaget langsung nengok ke belakang, ibu gue numpang lewat barusan. "Ehehehe gak akan kok mah." Ibu gue nengok dari tangga, "Nanti udah makan tolong kunciin pintu depan ya sayang, good night!"

Trek

Eh malah dimatiin lampu ruang tengahnya, piye to mah.

Eh iya gue masih telponan sama Jeka. "Huy masih disana?"

" _Cie lah yang dipanggil sayang sama yang digood night-in mah beda_." Kata si Jeka disebrang sana. "Apaan sih lu, si umi tuh."

" _Ini buruan tangan gue pegel megangin garpunya, aaaaa.._ "

Dan akhirnya gue swaetdrop, "Lalu gue kudu apa, makan hpnya beneran?"

Dan seterusnya ngalir sampe gue sama dia tidur.

* * *

Besoknya gue dateng ke sekolah telat, mampos.

Drrrttt

Gue ambil hp gue diem-diem dari saku.

From: 085111222333

Nyuk lo gaakan masuk?

 _To : 085111222333_

Masuk, tapi lagi ditahan dulu sama guru.

Setelah ditanya ini itu dan disuruh ngisi ini itu gue diperbolehin ke kelas, aelah makin ketinggalan aja gue, sip makasih dah bu.

Gue lari ke kelas gue, buat apa gue semaleman ngerjain pr kalo ga masuk pas jam pelajarannya.

Toktoktok

Gue langsung buka pintunya setelah ngetuk, "Maaf saya telat, Pak."

Nyes.

Ngiuk.

Gue liat ke segala arah, "gurunya gaada, absen lagi." Kata Sunny yang duduk di depan. Antara seneng dan ga seneng sih gue, gue jalan ke bangku gue di sebelah Suga. Setelah duduk sama nyimpen tas gue nengok ke temen-temen, tumben, gaada guru tapi ga brisik, pada anteng sama buku. Halah soksokan belajar.

"Oey kenapa ga ricuh? Maen bola yu?" teriak gue tapi gaada yang ngewaro gue, si Jeka ngelirik gue terus ngedip-ngedip aneh, gue nyengir, kok jijay ya? Eh salah, maksudnya kok ngakak ya.

Suga nyenggol gue, "shhhh.." gue ngernyit, " Lo kepedesan?" kata gue, kayanya kegedean soalnya langsung dipelototin sama beberapa anak. "diem, kupret, gausah brisik." Ucap dia galak.

Gue ngambil hp di saku, terus nyalain lagu volume full.

 _ **I love you baby, baby, baby, alihkanlah padaku pandangan kepada seseorang itu~**_

Grep

Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut

"Anjis napa dimatiin?" tanya gue, si Suga ngecilin volume hp gue gitu aja sampai gaada bunyinya.

"lo gatau? Kita lagi divideoin buat penilaian prilaku siswa. Bego. Tolol."

Gue diem, mati deh, udah telat, ngajak maen bola, nyetel musik kenceng, bagus.

"mana kameranya?" tanya gue, " Itu, diatas lemari guru." Kata Suga, suaranya kecil banget, sambil pura-pura baca buku.

Lirik dikit jos.

Oiya bener, ada kamera disitu, ahaha kenapa gue ngeliatin terus ke kameranya ya, kenapa kepala gue susah buat berpaling ya, ahaha ahaha ahaha gue bete.

"Uy tae, waro gue dong."Gamau! Gue ngantuk, jangan ganggu!"

Heran gue dari istirahat pertama anak-anak pada ganggu, gatau apa muka gue udah kusut gini masih aja dibecandain. "Ey, tapi ini udah bel pulang." Gue diem aja ga ngebales, sibuk meremin mata, gue tadi malem tidur hampir jam satu malem, edan gara-gara si Jeka.

"Sepi nih.." gue masih gamau ngomong, plis, biarin gue damai tentram buat sejenak dari semua kepura-puraan serius belajar yang gue 'n friends lakuin depan kamera tadi.

"Gue enaena lo disini tau rasa." Gue ngintip dikit lewat tangan gue, "Enaena apaan Jel?" tanya gue. "Lah lo gatau? Itu semacam yadongan, tulul wkwk" gue natap males si Zelo terus lanjut tidur. "15 menit aja, gue mau tidur plis, gaakan lebih dari itu, tapi kalo lo mau duluan juga gapapa."

"Jadi lo mau gue tidurin selama 15 menit? Kenapa ga lebih aja," Gue nangkis tangan nakal si Zelo yang ngelus-ngelus punggung gue, "sama mumpung si Jungkooknya lagi kumpul OSIS hahaha ayodah."

Gue langsung loncat dari bangku pas ngintip si Zelo ngelonggarin dasinya. "Anjir, serius gua gamau temenan lagi kalo lo apa-apain gua." Gue ngejauh, geli anjir."Gausah temenan, pacaran aja, ye ga?" kata Zelo sambil ketawa. "Najis gua punya pacar kea lu, minggat sana!" Zelo ngedeketin gue.

"Kurang ganteng apalagi gue di mata lo, Tae?"

"Kurang cantik."

"Tapi gue selama ini baek sama lo, kurang?"

"Ngomong apesih, buru ah balik, gajadi ngantuknya gue, najis lo."

Gue buru-buru lari ke bangku lagi buat ngambil tas, "ayo ah jan kea om-om genit gitu deh, ilfeel gue."

Si Zelo ketawa kenceng, "Wkwkwk muke lu konyol, nah gitu, gue udah laper ini."

Sambil jalan ke parkiran gue ngesms si Jeka dulu kalo gue pulang bareng Zelo, gaakan nungguin dia.

"Eh lo yang gue bonceng ya Jel, udah lama ga naek motor nih." Si Zelo cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil senyum aneh gitu ke gue, "Lo napa sih?" si Zelo ketawa, "Gue masih kebayang muka panik lo tadi di kelas hahaha kea monyet ciyus."

"Serah lo, bitch."

"Bhahahaha jerk."

"Tangannya diem aja deh, gausah gerak-gerak, kalo bisa gausah pegangan aja." Gue risih si Zelo napa meluk pinggang guenya sambil gerak-gerak gitu jarinya. "Hah? Ga kedengeran!" teriak dia, ebuset telinga gue tolong.

"Jangan genit lo, gue jatohin nih."

"Coba aja kalo berani."

"Rese."

"Makasi,"

Ini yang gue gasukain dari sobat gue yang ini, suka tiba-tiba kesetanan om-om genit. Kalo fansnya yang diginiin mah pasti seneng, gaakan nolak, lah gue? Na to the jis. Najis.

"mampir waroeng steak dulu, laper, gue traktir."

Akhirnya sebelum pulang ke rumah gue sama Zelo makan dulu, mayan, gratis.

"Lo mau mesen apa?"

"Double chicken sama milkshake coklat, yang spesial!"

"Oke, double chicken sama tuna mushroom, minumnya milkshake coklat sama mocca, yang spesial."

"Silahkan ditunggu."

"Tadi gimana sekolahnya?" tanya dia sambil naikin alis, gue natep dia bingung, "Ya biasa, emang napa?" dia ngangkat bahu, "Au, lo kea yang badmood gitu aja. Ada masalah lo?" gue minum dulu air putih yang udah disediain. "Gue tadi telat, pas masuk gue bikin onar dan ternyata itu lagi penilaian sikap. Sial."

"Gapapa lah sekali-sekali dapet E di rapot wkwk."

"Auah, ngomongin yang lain napa."

"Oke, tadi di kelas gue kedatengan guru Biologi baru."

"Guru sementara atau jadi guru tetap?"

"Gue gatau sih, tapi katanya guru itu bakal ngajar sampe taun depan, sampe kita lulus."

"Waiya? Gimana? Cewe atau Cowo? Umurnya berapa? Cakep gak? Masih jomblo? Enak gak?"

"Cowo, namanya Xi Luhan, 21 taun, cakep sih mukanya kaya di komik-komik gitu, mana gue tau, enak apaan hah?"

"Kok namanya kaya gitu? Aneh, bukan Korea ye? Ya gitu, enak—"

"Pesanan siap, silahkan menikmati."

"Mampir dulu ke suatu tempat gimana? Lagi males di rumah." Pinta Zelo setelah kita selesai makan. Gue nengok jam dulu bentar, "udah jam 6 nih, bentar lagi malem." Kata gue, si Zelo nengok jam tangan dia juga. "Gaakan lebih dari jam 7, percaya deh." Gue nyengir bentar, tapi pas diinget lagi kalo besok sabtu gue jadi ngangguk. "Oke."

"Wah asik dibawa kesini, tapi kalo jam segini dingin." Kata gue sambil turun dari motor, "kalo gasalah gue bawa jaket, bentar." Kata Zelo sambil nyari di tasnya, kita lagi di Sungai Han. Klasik banget emang, tapi lumayan lah, lari dulu dari keramaian yang bikin penat. "Nih ambil!" kata Zelo kenceng sambil ngelempar jaketnya, untung reflek gue bagus, kalo kaga ni jaket udah hanyut ke sungai.

Gue nyari tempat duduk yang deket, males kalo berdiri. "Pasti ada yang pengen lo ceritain makanya diajak kesini." Si Zelo cuman senyum gaje aja ke gue sambil duduk di sebelah gue, "Hahaha geer amat lu, btw pake jaketnya, dingin, ntar alergi lo kumat gimana." Gue cuman geleng pelan, "Kaga ah, lo dingin gue juga dingin, biar adil, jaketnya jadiin hiasan ajala." "Anjir gitu amat ye lu, wkwk"

Lalu gue diem dan Zelo pun diem, gue liat langit makin item dan bintang mulai keliatan, coba aja Jungkook juga ada disini, hahahaha bercanda deng.

"Tae,"

"Hmm"

"Pinjemin gue pundak lo, sebentar aja."

Gue nengok ke Zelo, gue tatap matanya lama lalu ngangguk. Setelah Zelo ngegumamin makasih, dia nyenderin kepalanya ke gue. Gue sih ga ngapa-ngapain selain diem. Gue bisa liat dari matanya, matanya ngasih tau gue beberapa hal, dia cape, marah, juga kesepian. Errr..bukannya mau melo-melo gitu, kaga, gue cuman ngasih tau apa yang gue liat dari matanya.

"Nyokap mau nikah lagi,"

Gue rada kaget dia tiba-tiba ngomong, gue cuman ngegumam buat buktiin kalo gue mantengin dia ngomong. "dia hamil, diperkosa."

Gue reflek nahan nafas gue, Zelo ngegeser jadi lebih deket, gue gaberani ngejauh, dia ngenyamanin posisi kepalanya di pundak gue. "dan calon bokap gue tuh ya lo tau, idung belang, suka mabok, cowo ga bener." Gue denger suaranya makin lama makin keras dan susah. "gue udah larang, tapi nyokap gamau, dia ngotot pengen ntu cowo tanggung jawab."

Sekarang gue jadi rada geli, kepala dia udah nyeruduk nyeruduk leher gue aja. "Jel geli, jangan ke leher rambutnya." Potong gue, kepala Zelo diem, ga gerak-gerak lagi kaya tadi. "gue harus apa? Harus apa Tae?" finalnya.

Gue diem, coba ngerasain kalo gue yang jadi dia gimana, tapi gue gabisa apa-apa selain nutupin pundaknya pake jaket yang tadi cuman jadi hiasan.

"Lo yang sabar, apapun yang terjadi jagain nyokap lo."

Zelo ngegeleng, tapi ga ngomong apa-apa, gue emang bukan penasehat baik, gue cuman bisa dengerin dan minjemin pundak gue, gak lebih, dan gue harap itu cukup.

"Oy kalian berdua lagi ngapain?"

Gue noleh, "Oy jimin, ngapain lo disini?"

"Yaelah ni bocah malah balik nanya, kaga, gue baru pulang, kebetulan aja mau lewat sini. Lo masih pake seragam? Jungkook bilang lo pulang duluan tadi." Kata Jimin sambil nyipitin matanya, "Jel kepalanya minggirin dulu, ada Jimin, mpret." Gue mau musnahin kepala ni anak dulu sebelum jawab pertanyaan Jimin, ogah gue ntar dikira lagi ngapain sama si Zelo. Tapi si Zelo keras kepala, yaudah gue diemin, lagi galau ceritanya. "Tadi makan dulu, terus dia minta ditemenin ke sini." Kata gue sambil nunjuk Zelo pake dagu.

"Lo sama siapa? Sendiri aja? Baru pulang? Jungkook juga baru pulang dong?"

Jimin ngangguk aja sampai ada yang nepuk pundaknya, "Yuk ah pulang, nih jagungnya."

"Jek." Panggil gue, dia pura-pura ga liat, "Woy Jek!" gue rada teriak, "Eh kunyuk, ga keliatan." Gue ngegerem kesel, "Tae segede upil gajah masa ga keliatan." Gumam si Zelo. "Ahahahahaha." Jungkook ketawa kepaksa. Jimin nyengir gaenak, "kepalanya awasin dulu, ada pacar gue noh." Bisik gue ke Zelo, si Zelo ngejauhin kepalanya. "Padahal pundak lo anget loh, nyaman gue."

"Udah ya gue sama Jimin mau pulang dulu, cape, bye!"

"Eh eh Jek!" gue berdiri tapi tangan gue dicegah sama Zelo, "Apaan sih lo." "Pulang yu, udah jam 7."

Dan gue punya firasat Jungkook ngambek. Thanks Jel, hari ini gue makin bete.

* * *

Pas udah nyampe rumah gue buru-buru nelfon Jungkook.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedak sibuk silah—"

"Ah ee."

Mending mandi dulu, kira aja abis mandi ga sibuk lagi.

Drrrt drrrrrt drrrrrt

Dan gue gatau kalau ada panggilan masuk ketika gue lagi mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi gue turun dulu ke bawah, "oy primata, minjem casan bentar."

Ade gue ngejerit tapi buru-buru gue tendang, "brisik, minjem buru."

"Oy lo tuh kalo mau ketemu gue harus pake baju sopan, jan setengah telanjang kaya gitu. Jijik oey."

"Halah baju sopan, ngapain, eh badan gue bagus ye, ga gembrot kaya kecengan lo di sekolah."

"Eh sialan, daripada elu, kea monyet kelaperan."

"Eh primata lo diem, minjem casan buru gue dingin."

"Aelah lu, beli dong jangan kaya orang susah! Apaan tuh dingin dingin, ngode bang?"

"Eh anjis mulut lo cabe amat dek, mau minjemin kagak?"

"KAGAK!"

"MUSNAH LO DARI PRADABAN TAI!"

"MAMAAAAH SI ABANG NGATAIN TAI!"

Dan lebih baik gue pergi sebelum disruduk banteng betina yang lebih gahar.

Tuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuuut

Oke, gue udah coba nelfon tiga kali, nyambung, tapi ga diangkat.

Sial.

Drrrt drrrrt

From: 085111222333

Gue gaakan angkat telfon.

To: 085111222333

Hah? Kenapa? Lo marah Jek?

From: 085111222333

Kagak, cuman pengen smsan aja sama lo, hehe.

To: 085111222333

Gue tadi sama Zelo ga ngapa-ngapain, Zelo tadi abis curhat terus kebawa suasana jadi kayagitu.

From: 085111222333

Kayagitu apanya?

To: 085111222333

Gajadi.

From: 085111222333

Oh.

From: 085111222333

Btw gue tidur duluan, bye.

Sial.

Besoknya gue di sekolah ga kalah bete sama kemarin, cuman ini rada plus plus. Gue lirik bangkunya si Jeka, belom dateng, baru ada Jimin.

"Eh Tae! Kelompok kita sekarang persentasi!" belum juga gue nyampe bangku udah ada yang neriakin, "PowerPointnya udah bikin belum, mber?" gue ngeliat dia harap-harap cemas.

"Udah," gue ngelus dada, syukurlah, gue lanjut jalan terus nyimpen tas. Gue nengok lagi, "Kenapa ngeliatin gue kaya gitu? Ada apa?" selidik gue.

"Filenya di si Mark, dan dia gaakan masuk."

"Oh. ANJIR. Kelompok sejarah ya? Pelajaran pertama? Ih anjir gue napa sial mulu ya Tuhan.." gue cepet-cepet buka buku sejarah paket. "WOY YANG BAWA LAPTOP MINJEM LAH, GASWAT NIH BELUM NGERJAIN POWERPOINT" teriak Amber, ah sial, kalo persentasi berdua sama amber mah gaakan bener. Awas aja si Mark.

Selagi gue panik, ditambah teriakan km yang berasa kaya nuklir.

"Jam pelajaran 1 sama 2 persentasi kelompok 4, jam ke-3 sama 4 ulangan!"

Mampus.

Gue udah siap diremed kok.

"WOY TAEHYUNG! NIH ADA LAPTOPNYA, BURU SINI NGERJAIN!" dongkol juga sebenernya, belum terlalu ribut kelas tapi Amber tereak-tereak kaya ini di hutan rimba.

"Berisik WOY!" teriak Jimin yang kayanya kesel pagi-pagi udah ribut gini. "WOY BANTET LO DIEM YA JAN CARI MASALAH MA GUA." Teriak Amber makin keras. "SIAPA YANG CARI MASALAH? LO TUH KAMBING GA BISA MINGKEM APA? BRISIK!"

"Udahlah mber, buru ah kerjain ntar keburu bel." Kata gue sok bijak, iya, sok bijak.

"Eh gue punya ide, bentar, gue keluar dulu, lo diem disini duduk manis sambil ngerjain oke!" kata Amber langsung ngacir keluar, gue bilang kan apa...gaakan bener. Rasanya gue pengen nangis aja.

Dan akhirnya dengan tangan gemeter gue ngetik asal, apa yang gue liat di buku pake gue ketik, bodo amat, mati mati aja dah gue di pelajaran sejarah. Bodo.

"Oy nyuk, butuh bantuan?" gue ngedongak, oh God, pangeran gue udah dateng, ahaha geli pasti bacanya, sama, gue juga geli ngomongnya.

"Hahaha lo datang di saat yang tepat, tolong rangkumin yang bagian C nya coba."

"Oke geser dulu dong, gue mau duduk,"

Gue ngegeser ke tempat duduknya Sunny sambil ngegeserin laptopnya juga, gue lagi ngatur-ngatur temanya dulu.

"Kenapa ngedadak gini? Bentar lagi bel,"

"Iya gue tau makanya buru diktein biar kelar."

"550 SM Korea Selatan merupakan..."

TEEEEEETTTTT TEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEET

"Bagus, ini belum kelar dan Amber ngilang gitu aja. Gue benci kalian semua guys,"

Jungkook ngusap-ngusap kepala gue, "Udah ah, makanya jangan ngandelin satu orang aja, berabe kan, persentasi seadanya aja sono."

"Jek serius gue pengen makan orang."

"Makan gue aja yu, haha" sambil ketawa mesum. Ah kacau, beda makan.

"Selamat pagi, sebelum mulai pelajaran ayo nyanyi lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan dulu."

Disaat orang lain nyanyi, gue gabisa berenti ngutuk Amber buat jadi kambing beneran.

"Goodluck sayang." Jungkook pergi ke bangkunya, oke, gue ngefly sedikit.

"Kelompok yang tampil sekarang itu kelompok 4 ya? Kelompok 4 mana? Ngacung!"

Gue angkat tangan sendiri, udik ah tau gue udah keringet dingin gini. "Cuman 1?

"Bertiga Pak, tapi satu orang gak masuk sama satu lagi tadi keluar." Gurunya ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngambil beberapa buku sama kertas ke meja paling belakang yang kosong. "Yaudah, siapin dulu infocusnya biar gak makan waktu lama."

Fuck fuck fuck

* * *

"Jek, mukanya dingin gitu, kenapa?"

Jam istirahat gue sama Jeka diem di ruang kesenian, mumpung kosong, tapi daritadi dia sibuk sama hpnya, ga nganggep gue ada.

"Berasa ngomong sama tembok gue, yaudah gue ke kelas,"

"Eh liat foto ini, cantik ya?"

Intrupsi dia pas gue udah berdiri, gue ngelirik dia, wanjer mukanya berbunga-bunga gitu sambil ngasih liat layar hpnya. Gue nyamperin dia, "mana?"

Gue nyipitin mata, eh itu kan? Anjrit.

TBC

Maaf ya lama banget wakwak, sama maaf pendek banget dan gak sesuai harapn tapi janji next chapter bakal lebih panjang.

Thanks for : **Nichan Park** **fxlunae** Lee Shikuni **Cakue-chan** BbuingHeaven **blanktaez** chann17 **mamamama** cinnynese **Alestie** Corn-Love-Corn

terutama untuk cakue chan, hehehe makasih saran-saran membangunnya ;D


End file.
